particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazulian Navy
The Kazulian Navy (Kazulianisk: Marinen) is the naval arm of the Kazulian Armed Forces. It is considered the third largest arm of the Kazulian Armed Forces behind the Home Guard and the Army. While Kazulia is proud of its land combat traditions, it cannot be neglected that they have developed naval traditions over the course of their history. Today the Kazulian Navy focuses on protection of Kazulian interest at home and abroad. The Kazulian Navy in the modern era was once considered the pride of the former armed forces, this was due to Kazulia being seafaring people since the settlement of the first Kazulians on the Western Coast. Over the past several centuries focus has been shifted from naval warfare to the land component of the armed forces. The Kazulian Navy does however remain among the leader in retention rates for men and women signing profession contracts and it remains one of the largest, modern and combat proven fleets in the world. Through the early 41st century the Kazulian Navy underwent rapid modernisation by the Department of Defence, it would undergo massive modernisation several more times before coming to its resting state currently. The Kazulian Navy is headed by the Inspector-General of Kazulian Navy (Kazulianisk: Inspektør-Generalsekretær av Marinen) who is head of Kazulian Naval High Command (Kazulianisk: Kazul Maritimt Kommandoen). The Inspector-General is typically granted the rank of Admiral (Kazulianisk: Admiral) but has, at several times of great conflict or strife, been granted the prestigious rank of Admiral of the Fleet (Kazulianisk: Admiral av Flåte). Kazulian Naval Command is the day to day operator and planner of the navy and models itself very closely after the Defence Council. Structure The Kazulian Navy is headquartered at Joint Defence Command Headquarters in Skalm. It is commanded by an Inspector-General who commands Naval Command. Naval Air Command The naval air arm of the navy is called the Maritimlufttjeneste (Maritime Air Service). '' * '''Agatha Air Station': **66. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Air assault **55. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Air assault **12. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Air assault **4. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Training **1. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Anti-submarine * Dreton Air Station: **12. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Air assault **18. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Air assault **19. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Anti-submarine **171. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Anti-submarine **17. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Search and Rescue **3. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Air Assault * Hent Air Station: **11 Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Frigate helicopters **13. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Frigate helicopters **2. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Training **7. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Anti-submarine **8. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Anti-submarine **9. Maritim Luftkadron (Naval Air Squadron); Anti-submarine 1st Flotilla The 1st Flotilla, is responsible for guarding Kazulia's northern and southern flanks along the western and northern coast of the continent of Dovani. The Flotilla is responsible for arctic operations and limited operations in eastern Dovani. * 1st Task Force, 'with vessel stationed at HMMB Eggther **'1st Frigate Squadron, HMMB Bersi with ***'Torgersen-class frigates': HKMS-Ruben Saether, KNS-Sigmund Torgersen **'1st Support Squadron', HMMB Eggther with ***'Osland-class support ship': HKMS-Tormod Osland, HKMS-Lars Dale, HKMS-Vegar Sande, HKMS-Jens Elstad, HKMS-Kurt Setter. **'2nd Minesweeper Squadron', HMMB Eggther with ***'Harstad-class minesweepers': HKMS-Ørjan Harstad, HKMS-Roy Berdahl, HKMS-Sten Thune, HKMS-Kjetil Lura, HKMS-Johan Mehl **'1st Corvette Squadron', HMMB Eggther with ***'Lysvand-class corvettes': HKMS-Kjetil Lura, HKMS-Ulf Alm, HKMS-Mats Lovas, HKMS-Iver Aga, HKMS-Ole Hovet, HKMS-Torleif Stoa **'1st Icebreaker Squadron', HMMB Eggther with ***'Nordmark-class icebreaker': HKMS-Torbjørn Nordmark, HKMS-Elis Hoerdurssom ** 1st Submarine Squadron, HMMB Gna with *** Flindar-class submarines: HKMS-Touko Aalto, HKMS-Julius Ahola, HKMS-Ale Mäki, HKMS-Mauno Talo, HKMS-Bengt Borg 1st Fleet The 1st Fleet is a division of the Kazulian Navy responsible for patrolling the straits between Artania/Seleya and Macon/Keris. As apart of the nation's commitment to maintain a constant "at sea response", the 1st Fleet is responsible for operations in Artania, Seleya, Macon, Keris and in certain cases Majatra. * 1st Flotilla, 'with vessel stationed at HMMB Setervinger ** '''2nd Frigate Squadron, '''HMMB Setervinger with ***'Torgersen-class frigates: HKMS-Robin Wagle, HKMS-Kent Reishus, HKMS-Axel Soland, HKMS-Kåre Axness, HKMS-Ken Clasen, HKMS-Birger Nerby, HKMS-Oscar Wahl, HKMS-Karl Berven **'3rd Frigate Squadron,' HMMB Setervinger with ***'Brandvold-class frigates': HKMS-Johan Onsager, HKMS-Håkon Myking, HKMS-Chris Hoff, HKMS-Joar Land, HKMS-Barbro Malmsten, HKMS-Angela Engdahl, HKMS-Mirabella Ekdal **'1st Minesweeper Squadron, '''HMMB Setervinger with ***'Sunde-class minesweepers': HKMS-Per Sunde, HKMS-Thor Wike, HKMS-Emil Staff, HKMS-Olaf Valle **'2nd Support Squadron', HMMB Setervinger with ***'Bolstad-class support ship': HKMS-Tore Bolstad, HKMS-Åge Esse, HKMS-Markus Moy, HKMS-Kent Ulland, HKMS-Børge Helle, HKMS-Nikolai Istre, HKMS-Mona Skare, HKMS-Siv Nordby **'2nd Corvette Squadron', HMMB Setervinger with ***'Lysvand-class corvettes': HKMS-Cato Aall, HKMS-Oda Balke, HKMS-Ane Kjos, HKMS-Tove Bru, HKMS-Birgit Lone, HKMS-Esther Ask **'2nd Submarine Squadron', HMMB Gna with ***'Flindar-class submarines': HKMS-Isac Öberg, HKMS-Gösta Björk, HKMS-Mats Quist, HKMS-Leo Jönsson, HKMS-Herse Hagström *'2nd Flotilla', with vessels stationed at HMMB Fagersnes **'Queen Ingrid-class amphibious assault ship': HKMS-Ingrid, HKMS-Arvid **'Queen Annette-class aircraft carrier': HKMS-Annette **'Fiske-class signals intelligence ship': HKMS-Oliver Fiske '''2nd Fleet' The 2nd Fleet is responsible for the straits between Seleya and Dovani. The fleet is responsible for responding to instances with regional implications and is the keystone of the Kazulian regional naval doctrine. With having to face various hostile naval components within the region, the fleet maintains a constant degree of readiness and maintains cutting-edge technology to respond to given instances. * 4th Flotilla, with vessels stationed at HMMB Fagersnes **'3rd Frigate Squadron', HMMB Fagersnes with ***'Torgersen-class frigates': HKMS-Arnt Fossen, HKMS-Stefan Elden, HKMS-Emil Boger, HKMS-Ronald Lie, HKMS-Arne Nesseth, HKMS-Orla Lassen, HKMS-Rune Jansen, HKMS-Paul Larsen, HKMS-Steen Juul, HKMS-Anton Bendixen. **'5th Frigate Squadron', HMMB Fargersnes with ***'Brandvold-class frigates': HKMS-Lill Vig, HKMS-Selma Sando, HKMS-Christian Moseng, HKMS-Karl Brandvold, HKMS-Kjeld Birch, HKMS-Gorm Borup, HKMS-Thorbjørn Kirk. **'3rd Support Squadron', HMMB Fargersnes with ***'Osland-class support ship': HKMS-Anja Bohler, HKMS-Vera Nielsen, HKMS-Marthe Agle, HKMS-Sven Wiig, HKMS-Vigdis Dalen **'3rd' Minesweeper Squadron, HMMB Fagersnes with ***'Harstad-class minesweepers': HKMS-Kasper Munk, HKMS-Tonny Brink, HKMS-Lars Fischer, HKMS-Janus Hjorth, HKMS-Jimmy Boesen **'3rd Corvette Squadron', HMMB Fagersnes with ***'Lysvand-class corvettes': HKMS-Oluf Birk, HKMS-Sigurd Friis, HKMS-Ole Juul, HKMS-Michael Toft, HKMS-Arvid Toft, HKMS-Gabriel Degn **'3rd Submarine Squadron', HMMB Gna with ***'Flindar-class submarines': HKMS-Sven Svensson, HKMS-Sten Ekbom, HKMS-Sara Nilsson, HKMS-Aage Handal, HKMS-Øivind Sollie *'5th Flotilla', with vessels stationed at HMMB Gna **'Queen Ingrid-class amphibious assault ship': HKMS-Dreton, HKMS-Agatha **'Queen Annette-class aircraft carrier': HKMS-Skalm **'Fiske-class signals intelligence ship': HKMS-Sophus Buch Submarine and Auxiliary Task Force 4th Squadron "Submarine and Auxiliary Task Force" is responsible for submarine operations as well as logistics. It is apart of naval doctrine, for at least one replenishment vessel to accompany any naval force operating outside of Kazulian waters. * 6th Flotilla, with vessels stationed at HMMB Gna **'4th Submarine Squadron', HMMB Gna with ***'Flindar-class submarines': HKMS-Tonje Bu, HKMS-Bodil Preus, HKMS-Mary Istre, HKMS-Tore Tande, HKMS-Ivar Berdahl *'7th Flotilla', with vessels stationed at HMMB Bersi **'1st Replenishment Squadron', HMMB Bersi with ***'Thorhall Class replenishment ships': HKMS-Ketil Bingen, HKMS-Lone Sween, HKMS-Oda Solberg, HKMS-Tordis Boge, HKMS-Randi Aasen, HKMS-Anja Holme **'2nd Replenishment Squadron', HMMN Eggther with ***'Thorhall Class replenishment ships: '''HKMS-Ove Mikkelsen, HKMS-Gunnar Toft, HKMS-Loke Elkjær, HKMS-Orla Ebbesen, HKMS-Frede Mikkelsen, HKMS-Elias Poulsen, HKMS-Peter Bech. Naval Bases Equipment '''Ships and submarines' In total, there are around 73 commissioned ships in the navy, including;4 aircraft carriers, 4 amphibious assault ships, 40 frigates, 15 minesweepers, 10 support vessels, 19 corvettes, 20 submarines, 14 replenishment vessels and 13 auxiliary vessels. As the nation has little to no allies in the region, there is no option to jointly cooperate with any nation, such as the nation must maintain a heightened state of readiness. Category:Armed Forces of Kazulia